


Love Sick

by basintt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Daddy Issues, Dom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lovers Suicide, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Minecraft, Obsession, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap needs a hug, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Victim Blaming, angsty, karl got daddy issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basintt/pseuds/basintt
Summary: he was cold, all the time it had seemed. always rubbing his hands together or holding them on the back of his neck to keep warm. it was no use though, they had always turned back to their usual temperature afterwards so after some time he just stopped trying. he thought that maybe he was just used too it. always feeling drained or empty. then he met them. they’re voice was warm and sweet. soft and composed like honey. addictive almost. it made him sick.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Love Sick

“Sooo, yeah! that’s it for today! bye guys hope you enjoyed the stream!” - He said with an upbeat smile, waving goodbye at the camera to his viewers.

-stream ended-

There was a moment of silence afterwards. His face changed to an emotionless frown. It was quiet. The house was dead. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of his own heart pumping out of his chest growing louder the longer he stayed put. - He shivered.

“Fuck i’m so cold”- He muttered, voice broken from streaming for hours on end for the last few days. He shook again. Crossing his arms he made his way to his bed and collapsed onto it with a hard sigh. 

-silence- 

He stared at the ceiling feeling... dissolved? Not exactly, empty. - Why? - The question floated around in his head for a second, no specific answer in sight. He thought of his friends, his family, his viewers, everything he ever really needed, all he really loved. He cringed, squinting his eyes hard shut and shivering again. - Why are you like this? - Another question appeared in his head. He thought for a moment… - silence - nothing came to mind.

\- ding! -

He twitched, startled at the sudden sound, quickly standing up to grab his phone from his desk and lying back down on his bed. A text message from george. 

\- “Get on the smp, there’s a new person that dream invited on today :)” -

he rolled his eyes tiredly, a groan escaping his mouth before texting back “okay, give me 5” - he didn’t really want to join. He didn’t want to do anything right now, let alone join a vc with a complete stranger. His voice was cracked and he was tired but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice anyways. 

he got back up, stumbling toward his desktop. It had been about an hour since his stream ended and he still felt like shit. Of course. Once he turned on his pc he put his headset on and logged onto the server, joining team speak shortly after. 

\- “yo Sapnap! come home and meet Karl'' - Dream said cheerfully. he laughed at his friend's childish manner, “okay okay! I'm on my way” - “hey sapnap!! im Karl.” a voice pitched up shortly after. His heart skipped a beat. waiting a second before responding. “Yo Karl! Nice to meet you!” He managed to keep his voice normal but if you listened closely you could hear his stomach turn and twist at the sound of the others sweet voice that sounded of honey and love.

\- two hours pass - 

-“Hey guys i’m gonna log off for the night! it’s getting late and i have stuff to do for tomorrow” - karl said, a giggle following afterwards. A chirp of voices rose up each one coming from a different person wishing him well and saying their goodnights and temporary goodbyes. Sapnap didn't speak, he sat still, silent. Not wanting Karl to go so soon. Karl noticed. “goodnight Sapnap! i’m heading off!” his voice sounded like honey and love still making sapnaps heart skip a beat again. “goodnight!” he said quickly, not wanting to keep the other waiting for too long. 

The chattering began again after Karl left the voice call. Sapnap was still sitting there with a porcelain look on his face that no one could see. - Why am I shaking? - He asked himself, it was just a new person. There was no reason he was shaking or why his face was hot or why his heart felt like it was going to rip out of his chest. After a good ten minutes of nothing but silence coming from him a voice spoke out calling out his name. He jumped, forgetting he was on vc. - “Yo Sapnap you still there?” - his friend Dream spoke up. “Uh- yeah! Sorry i was zoned out” He said quickly, just barely saving himself from a worried friend. “Oh alright, well are you okay?” - shit. - he thought, The question annoyed him for some reason. There was no reason to really be annoyed though, it was just his friend being worried about him, and rightfully so he hadn't been talking all that much like he usually does.

\- “Yeah i’m good! ... actually I’m gonna log out for today. my voice is tired.” - A few voices pitched up again telling him goodnight and a harmless suggestion from George telling him to take some medicine before he goes to bed to heal his voice. He didn’t say anything before leaving. He immediately turned off his pc and slouched back onto his bed, landing on a sea of dirty clothes messily thrown onto the sheets. He stared at the ceiling again. He closed his eyes. - What was wrong with him? Why did the other dude’s words echo through his head like a virus affecting every bit of his body making him melt into himself like he was drowning in a sea with no clear way to shore. Panicking and sweating, he jolted himself back into consciousness sitting up now. 

\- He was addicting. Like a drug almost -


End file.
